The Real Rugrats Life
by NoizyBunny
Summary: {AU} What if the Rugrats characters were really real live actors? Well now they are and this is there lives off the acting stage!
1. The Pilot

**Hey everyone! I have a new story here as they story idea itself came from PrincsseSofia2017** **. As the summary says this is an Alternate Universe story where the Rugrats Characters are real actors and are in the process of making the show we all know and love Rugrats. Though the characters are going by their actual names like in the show they're all very different off the acting stage than in the show itself. I won't say much more than that so I don't spoil too much. Don't worry i'll still be writing and updating Terrible Twos as it's my main story i'm working on. I don't know how often I'll update this story but i'll try and do it often along with Terrible Twos.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats, they belong to Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon. The Story idea belongs to PrincsseSofia2017. I only own the story itself**

 **Also a little side note:**

 **Locations are in bolded print**

 **Acting Scene takes are in italics and bolded print**

 **Edit/Update June 12, 2016 - The Characters all have different names they go by. At the studio they go by the names they are on the show but whenever they are at each others homes when not acting they go by their real names which are:**

 **Thomas Kropotkin (Tommy Pickles)**

 **Diane Kropotkin (Didi Pickles)**

 **Stuart Kropotkin (Stu Pickles)**

 **Angelica Adelaide (Angelica Pickles)**

 **Charlotte Adelaide (Charlotte Pickles)**

 **Andrew** **Adelaide (Drew Pickles)**

 **Stu Sr. McGee (Lou Pickles)**

 **Charlie Norbert Jr. (Chuckie Finster)**

 **Charlie Norbert (Chas Finster)**

 **Melinda Norbert (Melinda Finster)**

 **Phillip MacArthur (Phil DeVille)**

 **Lillian MacArthur (Lil DeVille)**

 **Elizabeth MacArthur (Betty DeVille)**

 **As this story goes on more characters will be added of course hopefully this will not confuse anyone too much. I'll also post this on the next chapter once it is finished so everyone knows what is going on if this isn't your first time reading the story.**

* * *

 **August 1990 - Universal filming studio - Hollywood, California – 9:00 a.m.**

* * *

At a filming studio a few people were bustling about getting prepared for the making of a pilot episode.

"Okay people is everyone ready? If this pilot goes well then this show will be greenlight for Nickelodeon's nicktoons." Director Csupo asked the group

There were a few murmurs around the room as the cast of the show were preparing for the filming of the pilot.

"Alright places everyone!" Co-Director Klasky exclaimed as she alerted everyone that they were about to begin

"Everyone ready? And….Action!" Csupo stated in a megaphone

* * *

 _ **-Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing Take 1-**_

* * *

One of the workers pushed the button so the toilet on the set would flush as Stu Sr. was standing at the sink washing his hands. Tommy was looking at the toilet as he should have been as the camera zoomed in on his eyes before zooming out to reveal that Tommy was looking at the toilet. Tommy then began to crawl towards the toilet as he reached out to touch it. Tommy then touched the outside of the toilet bowl

"CUT!" Csupo exclaimed

Soon the filming stopped as everything came to a hault

"Stu Sr. you were supposed to pick up Tommy before he touched the toilet bowl. Now let's try that again." Csupo explained "And Action!"

* * *

 _ **-Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing Take 2-**_

* * *

The scene went on again as before as Stu Sr. remembered to pick up Tommy as he said his lines

"Hold on there, little fella! This is no place for you!"

"And Cut that was great! Now on to the next scene." Csupo said

The rest of the pilot went on smoothly with very little other mistakes except when the crib had opened on its own when Tommy was supposed to open it with his screwdriver that was located in the crib, and that Tommy fell into the toilet bowl. Or other scenes where Tommy was too afraid to do something. Besides that the rest of the scenes were great.

"Alright everyone you did great hopefully Nickelodeon will approve of this. We'll tell you all in a couple of weeks about Nick's response." Klasky said as the adults talked amongst themselves while the babies talked.

"I didn't knows that acting could bes soo hard it was scary being up in those high places and having to rides on Spike like that's." Tommy said

"I couldn't blame you theres Tommy, besides it is quite digusting for dogs to drink out of the toilet. Besides I don't like fighting with Phil." Lil said

"Right, I thinks it's betterer if we share and works together." Phil agreed with his twin sister

Now sure in the show, Tommy was always the brave one and always the one to take everyone on adventures no matter the danger, and Phil and Lil were gross and disgusting and always fought with each other. Off the stage however they were really the complete opposite. Tommy was basically a scaredy cat, and Phil and Lil were actually kind to each other and never fought or got dirty.

"Anyway Tommy we'll see you laterer it's almost our nappy time." Lil said as she grabbed Phil's hand as they walked over to Betty and Howard, their real parents unlike the ones they had in the pilot.

"B-Bye guys." Tommy waved to his friends before quickly running over to Didi as he clung to her dress, a bit frightened for being left alone in the studio, even though he wasn't exactly alone.

"Ok sweetie, come on lets go home." Didi said as she picked up Tommy as they left with Stu

* * *

 **August 1990 – Universal filming studio - Hollywood, California – 10:00 a.m.**

* * *

"Alright everyone gather around!" Klasky called the group to gather around

Everyone quickly gathered around both Directors waiting for the news of the results from Nick.

"Well after sending the pilot off to Nickelodeon…the show has been greenlight! We're going to have a show and we're calling it "Rugrats"." Csupo explained in excitement

The whole group then began to cheer in excitement and happiness at the show being greenlight of course Tommy was a bit happy but at the same time afraid knowing that now the show was going to happen he was probably going to have to do a lot more scary things.

"We'll start production over the next few months, Tommy will be one soon and there are more actors needed." Csupo explained

"Isn't this…" Lil started

"Great Tommy, we're going to be on TV." Phil finished

"U-Uh yeah I guess s-sos." Tommy said as a shiver ran through him at the thought about being on TV.

Tommy knew these upcoming months with production were going to be kind of scary, of course once he met Chuckie he didn't feel as scared about being in the show.

* * *

 **September 1990 – Kropotkin Home –** **Yucaipa,** **California – 12:00 p.m.**

* * *

Thomas was a bit nervous at first to meet Charlie Jr. , sure their parents knew each other but he hadn't got a chance to meet Charlie as last time Charlie Jr. and his father Charlie had visited, his mom had taken him to the doctor as he had come down with the virus that had been going around at the time. Thomas yelped at the sound of the doorbell ringing as he ran and hid beneath the living room couch as Stu had emerged from the basement to answer it.

"Hey Charlie, how have you been?" Stuart asked as he opened the door to see Charlie and Charlie Jr.

Charlie was already a year old about to turn two very soon as he toddled away from the two fathers. He had heard about Tommy and went over to the the living room hoping to find said baby. Charlie Jr. looked around only to find the living room empty until he saw Thomas' feet sticking from beneath the couch as he went over and looked under the couch

"Hi what are you doing under heres?" Charlie Jr. asked Thomas

Thomas screamed at first and retreated further under the couch as he shivered violently. Feeling a bit bad for scaring the younger baby Charlie Jr. crawled under the couch so he could be face to face with Thomas.

"A-Are you Charlie?" Thomas fearfully asked

"Mhm, and you must be Thomas." Charlie Jr. said "Sorry for scaring yous."

"I-It's ok, nice to meet yous." Thomas said

"Nice to meet ya too. Want to go plays something?" Charlie Jr. asked

"S-Sure." Thomas agreed

Thomas and Charlie Jr. then crawled from beneath the couch as they walked over to the playpen. Charlie quickly spotted the jack-in-the-box as he picked it up and began to turn the handle. Hearing the music made Thomas' eyes widen as he ran over to Charlie and stopped him from turning the handle anymore

"N-No don't turns that or that scary jerk-in-the-box clown will comes out!" Thomas exclaimed grabbing onto Charlie Jr's hand

"I know, that's the bestest part!" Charlie said happily

"Not for mes, it's just scary. C-Can we play something elses?" Thomas asked

"Ok," Charlie agreed as he looked around the room scanning it for something to do until he spotted the screen door open just a bit. "Hey lets go outside!"

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea, what if it rains or we see an icky bug or somethings?" Thomas fearfully asked

"Aw quite being such a baby and come on." Charlie Jr. said as he grabbed Thomas' arm and dragged him outside.

"B-But we are babies!" Thomas exclaimed as Charlie dragged him into the backyard

"Come on Thomas we can plays in your sand box."

"But what about sand monsters?" Thomas asked

"Just come on Thomas there are no sand monsters." Chuckie said sitting in the sandbox

Thomas nervously followed and sat next to Charlie as they played in the sandbox together. After a while Thomas had gotten used to Charlie and actually felt that things wouldn't be so bad if Charlie was there with Thomas. Though Thomas was still a bit nervous as he and Charlie did things Tommy wouldn't normally do like break out of the play pen, or try to explore the basement where his dad worked on his computer programs, but after a while Thomas didn't mind too much. Thomas actually was starting to have fun despite his fears and was sad when Charlie had to leave.

"Don't worry Thomas I'm sure we'll gets to see each other agains soon. Asides we're going to that big place so we can bes on TV together." Charlie reassured Tommy "Anyway I has to goes now bye Thomas!"

"I guess you're right, sees ya later Charlie." Tommy said waving to his new friend as Charlie Jr. ran over to Charlie who picked him up

Soon after Charlie and Charlie Jr. left, Diane had picked up Thomas to bring him to the table to have dinner before moving on to a bath, which Thomas of course didn't like at all, and being put to bed as they had to leave for the studio again that next morning to start working on the very first episode of the new show they were all going to be in.

* * *

 **There's the first chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyway in case anyone is a bit confused about the characters here's a bit of an explanation.**

 **Thomas (Tommy) - Off the stage he is actually a scaredy cat like a certain red head we know from the show**

 **Charlie Jr. (Chuckie) - Off the stage he is actually brave like a certain bald headed leader we know**

 **Phillip (Phil) &Lillian (Lil) - Off the stage they don't like fighting or being disgusting **

**The Adults are pretty much the same except Stu is a computer programmer, except the results of his programs are much like in the show as an inventor, a failure, and the adults actually watch the babies pretty closely unlike in the show.**


	2. Tommy's First Birthday

**Here's the next chapter in time for the Rugrats 25** **th** **anniversary! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also if you hadn't read the Author's note from last chapter I've updated a few things and I'll list them here directly from the author's note from last chapter after the normal side notes:**

 **Locations are in bolded print**

 **Acting Scene takes are in italics and bolded print**

 **Edit/Update June 12, 2016 - The Characters all have different names they go by. At the studio they go by the names they are on the show if they're called out specifically, otherwise I'll still put the different names as really the names on Stage are nicknames of their actual names, but whenever they are at each other's homes when not acting they go by their real names which are:**

 **Thomas Kropotkin (Tommy Pickles)**

 **Diane Kropotkin (Didi Pickles)**

 **Stuart Kropotkin (Stu Pickles)**

 **Angelica Adelaide (Angelica Pickles)**

 **Charlotte Adelaide (Charlotte Pickles)**

 **Andrew Adelaide (Drew Pickles)**

 **Stu Sr. McGee (Lou Pickles)**

 **Charlie Norbert Jr. (Chuckie Finster)**

 **Charlie Norbert (Chas Finster)**

 **Melinda Norbert (Melinda Finster)**

 **Phillip MacArthur (Phil DeVille)**

 **Lillian MacArthur (Lil DeVille)**

 **Elizabeth MacArthur (Betty DeVille)**

 **Anyway if you got all of that on with the chapter!**

 **EDIT 8/13/16 - Given the idea to me by Celrock, who also gave me the correct time the first episode of Rugrats appeared, I've revised the ending of this chapter.**

* * *

Another month had passed as the production of the show continued as new members were going to be added to the crew, and were going to be in the show. There were only a few months away until Tommy's first birthday, and before the first episode of their show was to air as the original members of the crew were going to meet some of the new ones at the studio today.

 **October 1990 – Kropotkin Home – Yucaipa, California - 7:00 A.M.**

Diane had walked into Thomas' room that morning, as she went over to Thomas' crib to wake up the sleeping child.

"Thomas."

 **{Thomas' POV}**

"Thomas." I heareded my mommy say as I opened my eyes slowly looking up at hers.

Once she saw that I was awake she pickeded me up and tookeded me over to the changling table to change my diapie, like she did every morning. I just laid theres happily, giggling and making noises as she changeded me and putted a red shirt on mes. After she dids that she tookeded me downstairs to feeds me my breakyfast, putting mes in my highchair. I didn't really likes the highchair acause it's so high off the ground, but I'm oks as long as my mommy or daddy is theres with me.

 **{Normal POV}**

Diane took Thomas downstairs with her as she went into the kitchen; she sat Thomas in the highchair before going over to grab a jar of baby food to feed Thomas. After picking out a jar of strained peas, she grabbed a spoon, and walked back over to Thomas opening the jar and dipping the spoon inside it.

"Here comes the airplane Thomas." Diane cooed as she moved the spoon towards Tommy's mouth.

Thomas, of course, happily ate the food off of the spoon when Diane put the spoon into his mouth. As Diane continued to feed Thomas, Stuart walked into the kitchen as he went over and sat at the table; he looked a bit upset.

"Good morning honey, how's the computer program come along?" Diane asked

"Not very well, I just can't get the coding right on this one." Stu sighed

"I'm sure you'll get it working eventually, besides we have to leave and head to the set in a few minutes if we want to be on time." Diane said as she finished feeding Thomas, picking him up to burp him.

After feeding Thomas, Diane sat him in his playpen as she went to clean up the kitchen. Now unlike the playpen on set, this playpen was much different as it was in the shape of an octagon, and had many different color fences connecting together. Of course there was no latches for Thomas to use to escape either, not that he minded all that much as he felt safe within his playpen. A few minutes later Diane came back and picked up Tommy from the playpen as she and Stuart headed out to the car; Diane strapping Thomas into his car seat before getting into the passenger seat of the car as Stuart got in the driver seat. Once they were sure they had everything Stuart started the car as they headed to the studio.

 **October 1990 - Universal filming studio – Hollywood, California – 9:00 A.M.**

 **{Thomas' POV}**

We finally gots to the studio place as my mommy takeded me out of my car seat and pickeded me up as we wents inside. Once we gots inside I walkeded over to where Phillip and Lillian were after my mommy putted me down.

"H-Hey guys." I saids waving to thems as I walkeded over

"Hi Thomas." They both saided to me

"Did you hears about…?" Lillian started to says

"The new peoples that were comings?" Phillip saids after Lillian asking about the new peoples that we were supposed to meets today

"Uh huh, I-I already meeteded someone of thems." I nodded as I started to tells them about Charlie and his daddy. "A baby named Charlie cameded over to my house with his daddy, I likeded him but he made me does a lot of scary things I normally wouldn't does ever." I tolded Phillip and Lillian

"Gather around everyone!" I hearded the director guy says through his horn thingy that mades him talk louderer

 **{Normal POV}**

"Gather around everyone!" Director Csupo announced into his megaphone.

Within a few minutes everyone was gathered around Director Csupo as there was a bit of murmuring and talking before Csupo quieted everyone down.

"May I have your attention everyone, today we're introducing some new cast members today. I'd like you all to meet Charlie Norbert, and his son Charlie Jr. along with Andrew Adelaide and his daughter Angelica Adelaide." Director Csupo introduced as the four walked into the studio. "They're going to be joining us in the making of the show. Now we'll be starting in 20 minutes so be prepared."

With that Director Csupo went off to speak with Co-Director Klasky as the adults chatted with each other getting to know Andrew and Charlie while the kids did the same. Charlie Jr. walked over to Thomas with a smile as he waved.

"Hi Thomas!" He cheerfully said before looking over to Phillip and Lillian, "Hi, I'm Charlie what's your guyses names?"

"I'm Phillip." Phillip said

"And I'm Lillian." Lillian said as well

"It's nice to meets you Charlie." They both said at the same time with a smile

Just then Angelica skipped over to the babies as she smiled. "Hi I'm Angelica, and what would all of your wonderful names be? I know you're Charlie." Angelica asked, pointing out to Charlie Jr. as she said his name.

"W-Well I'm Thomas, and these are my friends P-Phillip and L-Lillian." Thomas shyly said introducing himself and the twins to her.

"We'll I'm happy to meet all of you, and I hope we can be friends." Angelica smiled before skipping off.

"Wow she's really nice." Charlie said

"Uh huh." Thomas agreed

"Ok everyone! Today we're going to run through the scenes we have thus far and will start working on adding in Charlie, Charlie Jr., Angelica, and Andrew's parts." Csupo announced as everyone took their places on set, going over the scripts and parts.

 **==TIME SKIP==**

 **June 11** **th** **, 1991 – Kropotkin Home – Yucaipa, California – 7:00 A.M.**

It was officially Tommy's birthday along with it being the final day for scene takes to make sure everything was perfected and ready for the show release next month. They were also going to finish up takes for the second episode segments so they would be ready to for the week after the first episode. Thomas yawned as he woke up with a smile, he was officially one years old!

He sat up and stood in his crib, cooing and giggling as he waited for Diane to come in and get him. After a few minutes of waiting Diane came in to his room as she smiled walking over to his crib.

"Good morning Thomas, happy birthday sweetie. You're a whole year old now." Diane smiled picking up Thomas from his crib and changing his diaper like she did every morning, dressing him in his usual attire which consisted of a red shirt and his diaper of course.

Diane then brought Thomas down stairs and setting him in his high chair getting some baby food to feed Tommy as Stu came into the kitchen moments later.

"I think I've gotten everything we needed for Thomas' party later." Stu said looking over the checklist he had again

"Cups, Plates, Banana cake?" Diane asked

"Check!"

"Pin the tail on the donkey, and a puppet show."

"Check and I made sure it was all there, puppeteers, stage, props, and all. We don't need it to turn out like on the show after all." Stu chuckled checking everything off the list

"Yes that would be quite the disaster." Diane said as she continued to feed Thomas.

After finishing the preparations for Thomas' party along with Diane finishing up feeding Thomas, they grabbed what they needed before heading off to the Studio again.

 **June 11** **th** **, 1991 – Universal filming studio – Hollywood, California – 10:00 A.M.**

Once on set they were running through the scenes for the episode once more as they got to Thomas' least favorite scene, which was when they were trying to get the can of dog food and he has to fly around in the air on the invention he got as a present within the show.

"I don't likes this you guys, I-I means w-what if I gets hurt cause I falls or somethings?" Thomas' worriedly asked his friends

"It'll be fine Thomas, asides once we're dones we gets to go to your house and haves an actually party where nothing can goes wrong." Charlie reassured him

"Well I-I guess you're rights. I just haves to be brave like you." Thomas said

Soon the next scene was about to begin as everyone got in their places.

"Alright everyone ready? And Action!" Director Csupo announced

 _ **Tommy's First Birthday Hovercraft Scene Take 1**_

Thomas was now standing on top of Angelica as he was trying to reach for the dog food can on top of the shelf.

"Still can't reach it!" Thomas said, though to the adults of course it came out as baby gibberish but they were going to put voices in for the lines of the babies of course.

"What do you weigh now, 25 pounds? Ugh! I can't go any higher!" Angelica said her lines which of course both the adults and babies could understand

"Wait!" Charlie said as he took out the remote for the Hoverama invention and the batteries as he put them in the remote and turned it on getting it to fly into the kitchen area

 **June 11** **th** **, 1991 – Universal filming studio – Hollywood, California – 11:00 P.M**

"Great job everyone, I believe this show is going to be a great success! We'll start filming for the next episodes in the next upcoming weeks, but for now we're going to take a break as it is Thomas' first birthday today!" Director Csupo announced as everyone cheered and clapped

Though Thomas was a bit frightened by the loud sounds of the clapping and cheering he smiled happily. After making sure everything on set was cleaned up, with the exception of Stuart and Diane who had headed back home to finish setting up for the party, everyone headed back to Yucaipa so they could go to the Kropotkin home for Thomas' party.

 **June 11** **th** **, 1991 - Kropotkin Home – Yucaipa, California – 1:00 P.M**

Everyone soon arrived at the Kropotkin home about an hour later as they arrived for Thomas' party. Of course this time around the babies weren't put into the playpen as they toddled around the living room as their parents put them down. Charlie, Phillip, and Lillian all went over to Thomas who was playing with his blocks nearby and was wearing a party hat.

"Hey Thomas!" Charlie said excitedly

"Oh Hey Charlie, hi Phillip, hi Lillian." Thomas smiled looking up at them "Want to play with my blocks with mes?"

"Sure!" Phillip said

"I'd be happy to." Lillian said

"Yeah we could build a castle." Charlie chimed in

With that they were off, busy making a castle out of the blocks they had as they took turns stacking the blocks one by one. Of course though before they could finish the adults came and got them so they could play the party games.

"Come on kids, we're going to play pin the tail on the donkey." Diane said guiding the kids over to the game, which they all happily followed Diane over to play the game

Meanwhile the doorbell rang as Stuart went to answer it, as it of course was the Puppeteers along with the stage and props. After signing the papers he let them inside.

"Ah right on time, just head over there into the living room and just tell me when you're ready." Stuart said moving aside to let the men inside to set up

While they did that Stuart walked over to Diane to tell her that the Puppeteers had arrived and were setting up. The babies continued to try and pin the tail of the donkey as Charlie was the one to getting the tail on right, while Thomas was a close second. The babies giggled as they continued playing until Stuart announced that the Puppeteers were ready now.

"Everyone the Puppeteers are ready to start the show!" Stu announced as everyone gathered around the Puppet stage as the adults had the babies sat down in front of the stage

However when the puppet show began and one of the Puppeteers held up a clown puppet, Thomas began shaking in fear as he kind of hid behind Charlie which of course Charlie, Phillip, and Lillian noticed.  
"What's the…?" Phillip started asking

"Matter Thomas?" Lillian finished asking the question

"I-I d-don't l-like clowns." Thomas stuttered

"Don't worry Thomas, clowns won't hurt yous. Asides I'll just protects you from thems." Charlie confidently said with a smile

"T-Thanks C-Charlie." Thomas managed a smile

The babies then turned their attention back to the rest of the puppet show which after the clown bit, Thomas actually enjoyed quite a lot. Once the play was finished up, everyone gathered into the kitchen so Thomas could blow out the candle on his cake.

"Come on sweetie it's time to blow out the candle on your cake." Diane said as she picked up Thomas carrying him over to his birthday cake

As Stuart lit the candle on the cake, the adults began to sing happy birthday to Thomas as Diane of course helped Thomas blow out his candle as everyone cheered. After that of course everyone got to eat cake as Thomas got to open his birthday gifts as many were clothes and various toys as the toys consisted of plush toys, ride on toys, and story books.

"Wow this is the greatest birthday I've hads!" Thomas exclaimed happily to his friends

"Uh this is your only birthday you've hads Thomas." Charlie said

"Oh right." Thomas said remembering that it was only his first birthday and he had many other birthdays to come in the future.

 **==Time Skip==**

 **August 11, 1991 – Kropotkin Home – Yucaipa, California – 10:30 A.M.**

Tonight was the day, the first official episode of the show they had been working on for months was about to come on air just after the commercial break as everyone, in their respected homes, were watching. Of course in Thomas' home Stuart and Diane were settled down in front of the T.V. with Thomas sitting on the floor as he played with a few of his toys while he waited for the show to start.

Though normally on Sundays they would go to church but deciding that this was a bit of a special day Stuart and Diane thought it would be alright if they were a little late to the 11:00 A.M service just to watch the show, which was coming on a few minutes at 10:30. Soon of course the commercials ended as they show was about to begin as the counter bar in the corner of the screen was counting down the final few seconds as it reached zero finally after five more seconds.

"Oh it's starting!" Diane said

Hearing this Thomas looked up at the screen as the opening for the show began of course with a diaper falling down and landing onto Tommy as he flipped over. Thomas remembered the recording of that scene and he actually had fun, except for the cat robot thing as it kind of scared him every time the recorded for the scenes. Soon of course the opening came to an end as the milk splattered onto the screen revealing the logo of the show as it faded showing that the show was created by Klasky and Csupo and any other information as the title screen appeared in red bold letters that read "Tommy's First Birthday" as the logo disappeared and Stuart said his lines which were the first lines of the show

"Good morning champ." Stuart said on the show

Watching the rest of the show play out well Thomas smiled seeing that everything worked out okay despite him being scared for most of the parts when they were filming and causing some of the mess ups within the filming process. Thomas watched as the part where he had asked Angelica about Dog food as they had to come up with a plan. The next part was more scary parts he had done in Thomas' opinion because he found it kind of scary when Minka had to kiss him and stuff. He shivered at the thought of it even now.

Of course the part he thought was the scariest was when he had to stand on top of Angelica and try and reach for the dog food can and ended up getting carried by the Hover-rama thing and ended up landing on Spike's back. Though he was happy that those things didn't happen at his actually party. Though he had to admit despite all the scary things that happened he did have a lot of fun with Charlie, Phillip, Lillian, and Angelica when they got to act like dogs while the grownups watched them as they did. Soon after the episode ended with a photo album that shows pictures of Thomas and his friends before closing and showing on the cover of the book as the title of it read "Tommy's First Birthday" before the screen faded and the credits rolled onto the screen.

"That seemed like it went well, let's hope the ratings will be good." Stuart said as he switched off the tv.

"Yes let's hope so." Getting up, Diane picked up Thomas, "Come on sweetie, it's time for a bath and to get ready to head off to church."

Carrying Thomas off she gave him his bath and went to put him into some clothes so they could leave. Later upon returning home around 1:00P.M. it was of course time for Thomas' nap as Didi carried him up to his room and put him into his crib, tucking him in for bed as she turned on his mobile.

"Have a nice nap sweetie." Diane said before walking over and switching off the light in his room and closing the door. Thomas yawned as his eyes began to close as he quickly ended up falling asleep as he smiled.

* * *

 **I'll leave it there for now! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Happy anniversary Rugrats!**


End file.
